


For what you did to me (And what I'll do to you)

by bennybentacles



Series: bad things happen bingo [19]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Lives, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Dark Ben Hargreeves, Dark Klaus Hargreeves, Dehumanization, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentioned Reginald Hargreeves, Not Canon Compliant, They/Them Pronouns for Klaus Hargreeves, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: their powers took away their soul, ate it alive so now they had to strip somebody else's so that they could fill up the void that it left inside them//prompt filled: forcibly stripped
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: bad things happen bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	For what you did to me (And what I'll do to you)

**Author's Note:**

> please pls pls read the tags for your own safetly. this can also be read as a stand-alone if the first part is too gross for you

  
their powers ate them from the inside, slowly but surely stripping away their humanity as each day pass by. they felt how their mind broke piece by piece as the ghost around them scream, a haunting melody ringing in their ears.

they remember the first time that they died, they were just seven and strapped into an operating table as their father prodded all over them, testing just how much they could take and their father poked and blood came pouring down the massive hole that he left and they choked on their own blood as they writhed and begged as blood poured down their lips and they saw how their father watched as they dived into the darkness.

they died at ten with their head bashed over the mausoleum walls, their voice long gone as ghost attacked them from everywhere, mangling their body slowly but surely, their shrieks being the last thing they heard before they slip down. they died at fourteen under their own father's hand, their neck slit open as their eyes stared at nothing and they gasped and gasped and gasped for air that couldn't make its way past their ruined throat. they died at eight with their father pushing them off their own home, their head meeting the ground too quick and too hard and they could only let tears slip past their eyes as they awaited for their untimely death

they met someone when they died at twelve, their lungs full of water as they tried to breath and breath underneath. a God, they think. but not like the Gods the resided inside their brother's body that they knows devours the criminals that They faced. this God is a woman, smaller than them and She told them about how She hates them, tells them to never come back and they saw red. they screamed, shrieked as their hands found themselves locked around Her throat, eyes stinging with tears as they squeezed and squeezed and squeezed.

 _i killed God_ , they had giggled the moments they gasped as they woke up and they feels how their powers overcame them, felt it ate them completely, hallowing them from the inside and they laughed and laughed and laughed even as their father did nothing but push them back into the bed and strapped them down before he stabs and stabs and stabs again until they dies. they didn't meet anyone else after that.

they saw how their siblings started to avoid them as they started prancing all around the academy with their feet bare as they hummed slowly, their lips grinning too sharp, too cold, too crazy as their hands glowed blue, showing off the ghost that long ago only they could see. they laughed as they saw how their siblings run away from the phantoms that resided their house. they stopped scaring them long enough, and now they are the one scared of them.

their brother asked for their help. _im going to die_ , he had said and they listened as their brother confessed to his sins, told them what he had to do in order to survive and they grinned too sharp. too cold, too crazy. _i would not let you die_ , they promised, their eyes scanning the shrieking spirits around their brother.

they told their brother of the tales of the land spreading out in their city, telling their brother about the people around them who steals and kills and uses people for fun. _they're sinners and they deserve to die_ , they promised to their hesitating brother as they point him to somebody. _i wouldn't watch_ ,they lied through their teeth as they grin too sharp too cold, too crazy and sauntered off so that their brother would think nobody could see him.

they watched as their brother devoured the unfortunate man and they laughed as they saw how the spirit left its body and screamed, rushing to go to them and they bared their teeth as their hands started glowing blue and they took hold of the ghost and opened their mouth wide. they swallowed down, letting it fill up the empty void that their power left them with.

they dug graves to hide the remains of their brothers crime as their brother washed off the blood on his skin with the pouring rain and they laughed as they grinned too sharp, too cold, too crazy as they felt how the souls inside them tried to claw its way out of their personal purgatory. _there is nowhere to go_ , they whispered to themself, to the soul around them, to the soul inside them as they watched their brother walk far enough to not hear what they had to say. _i had ruined heaven and hell and built it inside me._

 _let's leave this place_ , they told their brother one night after they pranced around the city in their uniforms, hands dirty from the soil that they patted down to hide what they have buried underneath. _we don't have to be heroes anymore_ , we never were was left unsaid and they watched as their brother paced around his room, foot scuffing his carpet while they sat on the fire escape. 

they left, packed their bags and slipped off the house in the middle of the night, leaving nothing but a bloodied knife stabbed through their bed, a message only their father would understand. _i have killed God,_ they know their father would know that it is the message that they had left, after all the same bloodied knife was used on them when he killed God, with them too young yet already hallowed out. 

they watched from afar at first. giving their brother the illusion of privacy but they want to watch, enamoured by the blood that seeps through their brother's lips and they saw how their brother let entities step out of his portal and they stares as They devoured poor,unfortunate souls while muttering in language long dead and forgotten. they grinned too sharp, too cold, too crazy as they stared at their brother before they opened their mouth and swallowed down his victim's soul, letting their shriek echo throughout their head

 _it's the only thing keeping me sane,_ they explained one night as they looked at the skyline of the city from above a mountain. _it fills up the empty void that my power clawed out,_ they added as they glanced at their brother, still damp from the rain that washed upon them hours ago. _there is nothing left inside me,_ they confessed as they breathed out a sigh, their head still filled with the echoes of the souls that resides their body. _my soul left when i killed God,_ and they grinned too sharp, too cold, too crazy.

the land slowly lose its fun, and they craved for the thrill of watching their brother and entities feast upon the poor, unfortunate souls. they started listening to the whispers all around them, their ears catching tales that they ignored for so long. the sea, the sea is full of monsters, they had realized, heard how the ghost around them moan about the people who stole them from their warm home and shipped them of to fight battles that were long lost, people who was punished for being themselves, and people who got used and dumped into the waters.

 _we should go to the sea_ , they told their brother one night, their eyes glinting madly as they relished the new souls inside them. _punish the sinners out there_ , they grinned too sharp, too cold, too crazy as they sat across their brother, eyes scanning the crowd of shrieking ghost around him. _serve out justice that people who drowned in the waters never got._

and they went to the sea, their brother trailing after them, watching them hide along the cargo hold and wait for the ship to sail before they pranced around its majestic deck. _you have to wait,_ they tell their brother. _i have to feast first,_ and they laughed high as they snatched the first soul they saw, not caring if it is inside a vessel, still alive. they just clutched and pulled, forcing it to leave its own body and they grins too sharp, too cold, too crazy as they swallowed down the soul. still coherent and they felt how it slowly got stripped away of its humanity, left alone to scream in their personal purgatory.

 _feast my brother,_ they whispered as they perched themself on the top deck and watched how a girl stepped out of their brother and shriek and they grinned too sharp, too cold, too crazy as She started devouring every single person on deck, not stopping until there is nothing but the three of them and the blood coating the floor.

they stopped devouring the soul of the dead, their palate changed after they got a taste of someone who is still alive, felt pleasure in hearing them beg as they stripped them away of their humanity slowly but surely inside them. their brother let them, content in eating the dead as long as it's still hot, not even blinking as he swallows down flesh. letting the blood wash it down his throat.

they got bored of the sea and its monsters, longed to step back into the land so they told their brother about the forest and its horrors, of killers lurking through the woods. they spoke about the bones that were buried and left to rot, masking the sins that they have committed, letting the scent of the forest mask the smell of their sins.

 _you're a pretty boy_ , they had said as they looked at the mirror, their eyes bouncing from ghost to ghost. _i'm also pretty_ , they had added as they grinned too sharp, too cold, too crazy. _it would be easy_ , they promised, _easier than the sea_.

and to the forest they went. they patiently waited as their brother lured in men who are stupid enough to fall for their brother's acts and they laughed high as they pulled away souls, devouring it while their brother feasted upon their flesh. they grinned and flirted with criminals, letting them lead them in the heart of the forest before they would let their brother strike from the behind, killing people while theg watched, void still full from the souls that they consumed, all of them yelling inside him.

and then they heard news from the ghost around them. their city was crawling with criminals once again, their brother all alone trying to stop all of them and they know, knows that their brother can never deliver justice the way they could. they wait for days to see if their brother could, watched Gods emerge from their brother's portal while they mulled things over.

 _we should go back home,_ they decided one night, their bag long packed even before they told their brother of their decision. _why should we_ , their brother asked, eyes glinting madly and they grinned too sharp, too cold. too crazy as they leaned in. _our brother is trying to make criminals pay_ , they whispered. _but the thing is he does not know how to make sinners pay,_ they know they already had their brother hooked. _not in the way that you do,_ and so they went back home

the city became their playground once more, with them prancing around, painting the town red, all of it washed down by the rain that poured everytime their brother feasted. they watched as an old God stepped out of their brother's portal, and they could not help themself so they walked towards Him and grabbed Him by the chin and they kissed Him, let their tongue enter His mouth, tasting the copper tang that the blood left.

 _He does not kiss good,_ they told their brother as they started burying the bones of their victim, their eyes fixed on the mausoleum near them. they spoke of their time with the cloaked figure, telling their brother of the experience that they had as their hands slightly trembled, gaze never left the mausoleum that still haunted their dreams to this day

 _who do you prefer?_ they asked their brother and they listened to their brother talk as their mind formulated a plan. their father is still alive after all, and they could slip into their house in the middle of the night. no one would know it's them, no one would suspect its them. only the two of them would know, and they would bury their knowledge alongside the bones that rots underground.

they slip out one night, not telling their plans to their brother as they walked their way back into their home that they never stepped a foot at for years. they grinned too sharp, too cold, too crazy as they stepped inside, their foot light as they walked their way to their father's bedroom. their mind remembers every floorboard and every creaks that it produces and they skipped around, glee barely contained as they successfully made their way into their father's room.

their hands made their way into their father throat and they squeezed, like how they squeezed the God's neck when they were twelve. they grinned at his father too sharp, too cold, too crazy before they leaned in. _i have killed God_ , they whispered before they pulled at their father's soul and they watched as the light slowly dimmed from their fathers eyes.

they giggled softly as they opened their mouth wide before stuffing their father's soul inside them. they grinned too sharp, too cold. too crazy as they felt how their father slowly went derange inside them. as they slipped back out of the academy, they heard how their father started screaming, his voice mixing into the thousands of souls inside them, creating a haunted melody that only they could here

 _our father is dead_ ,they told their brother who looked ay them with wide eyes. _our father is dead_ , their brother repeated and theg watched as his brother's lips formed into a smirk and they know how the Gods celebrated inside of their brother and they laughed high as they heard their father wail loudly inside them.

 _what are you waiting for, there is a feast waiting for you_ , they said and they grinned too sharp, too cold, too crazy as they felt their father stop for a second before screaming horrified as they slowly made their way back into the academy

they pulled their father out ot the house, dropped him off the window like how he dropped them off when they were a child, and they grin too sharp, too cold, too crazy as they pulled their father towards the abandoned graveyard, presenting his body to his awaiting brother.

 _watch yourself get devoured,_ they whispered to their father as they watched how their brother slowly bit into flesh. _watch like how you watched the ghost devour me,_ and they grinned too sharp, too cold, too crazy as their brother flash them a smirk with his bloodied lips 

they laughed high and shrill as they dug a hole next to the mausoleum, their father's bones by their feet as the rain washed down the remaining evidence of what they did. they giggled softly as they shoved their father's bones into the ground, uncaring even if some of it breaks under the pressure they puts into it. and they laughed until there are tears falling out of their eyes as they finally buried their father next to their prison that kept them trapped for years.

 _i wonder how long it would take before they realize our father is dead,_ they told their brother as they sauntered off the graveyard. _i wonder who would they blame,_ their brother snorted out a laugh as they skipped ahead and walked backwards, thier eyes not leaving their brother. _after all, there are no evidence left to our crime,_ and they grinned too sharp, too cold, too crazy at the video tape that their brother clutched around his fingers.

they burned the tapes alongside their father's clothes and they sat back, relaxed as they listened to the haunting melody that never stopped playing inside of their head. they knows they would roam the city tomorrow still, after all the city is theirs , and sinners still needs to pay. 

**Author's Note:**

> i did not want to write rape/noncons o i just wrote cannibalism instead so welp.
> 
> title is from It’s Not A Fashion Statement, It’s A Deathwish by My Chemical Romance btw
> 
> yell at me on tumblr and twitter @bennybentacles


End file.
